Past Life
by VictorianMess
Summary: A story about Abel's past and the events leading up to the start of the AX and how he met his friends. How he changed from serious and moody to featherbrained and silly.
1. The buried god

-Hello! I've been planning this fanfic for a while now, but since my other Tb fanfic is almost over, I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.-

Past Life

A Trinity Blood Fanfic

Chapter one- The buried god

There were no sounds, just numbing silence that added to the bitter cold and spinning tingling darkness. Drips of water fell from the thick darkness which hovered above his laying form. The water splashed hard onto the cement ground, making a soft noise when they hit one by one, all very slowly. Time had stopped no longer important, heck had it ever been? Year after year, it all felt the same. The gentle sound of the water hitting the hard ground filled the room, removing it of its harsh loneness. How many years had gone by? How many hours, days, and years had he wasted?

A loud whooshing sound filled the room many feet above him. The old broken doors were cracked opened and a hurry of footsteps echoed above his still form. The movement above stopped as if it never happened. But his mind was waking. Something was off and he, no _they_ could sense it. Someone else, a real life person was somewhere close in the underground maze of catacombs. No one had stepped foot inside the maze in…well…he didn't know how long. He only knew it had been a very long time. But time didn't matter. Not now anyway. His body was cold and still, fast asleep. But his thoughts filled his mind and his breathing had sped up.

A sharp, high pitched scream echoed throughout the catacombs, ringing painfully in his ears. His eyes snapped opened, the first time in hundreds of years. The darkness surrounded him like a suffocating blanket. His fingers curled against his palms. His senses finally snapped awake. Another scream filled his ears. This time it sent him to his feet. The sudden movement caused a wave of dizziness over his frail body. The thirst had already made its way into his mouth, making it dry and hard to swallow.

His eyes focused in the darkness and soft forms began to take place, filling the chamber with items. He slowly turned around in search of a certain item. There it sat behind him. Another painful scream drifted above. He glanced over the red haired woman and sucked in a deep breath of air through his opened mouth.

The small girl held her hands over her mouth as she crept through the unknown space. Terrified and alone, she knew it was the only way she could stay alive. Sure, her elder brother had told her horrible tales about the underground catacomb that lay beneath them, but she hadn't believed it was real until that day. They had come within the dead of night, taking her sweet mother's life. And now here she was, terrified with nowhere to go besides down.

The doors were rather easy to find, for she had seen them many times. Opening them was another thing. For she was small and they were large, rusted and broken. She pulled and pulled until finally one of them cracked opened. She tried to shut it but a large gap could be seen between them. She could hear the gun shots and screams, causing herself to scream out in terror. All she could think was "This is not happening." But even thinking it wasn't going to change the fact it _was_ indeed happening. Nothing could that.

Caterina huddled behind a large pillar. Her favorite cream colored party dress covered in dirt and soot. The party…oh the party was ruined. It had been a normal night with a small party in her mother's honor. Friends and family gathered together, drinking tea, laughing and telling tales. But that all changed when the doors slammed opened and _they_ came in. Not even the guards were ready for what had happened.

She hugged her knees to her chest and held in the tears she longed to cry. Her mother had protected her. Standing bravely in front of her as the vampire cut her throat, just seconds after Caterina escaped out of the kitchen. But they had seen her. They knew she was there. And she knew they would find her. She shook badly as soft chatter came closer and closer.

They were inside the room.

She quickly said a little prayer in her mind and squeezed her eyes closed. This was it. Her short life was about to end by the hands of a dirty vampire. And no one would ever know what had happened to her. But suddenly the room became quiet. She couldn't help it and peeked out from behind the pillar. There stood a man in all black, his dirty silver hair fluttered in the breeze. The vampires lay around his feet, dead. And it was all too quiet.

She stood up, still shaking slightly. The gunshots could still be heard from the guards who were lucky enough to be still living from the attack. The man slowly turned around. He seemed surprised by her, almost afraid of her at first. Then his face softened and he held out his hand. She looked at it then the vampires in wonder. What had happened in such short time? Did this man kill all four vampires…by himself? With no gun…?

"I must protect humans…"

His voice was harsh and dry. She stared up into his ice blue eyes, mystified. Who was this man? He looked fairly young, not a day over twenty. But the sadness that filled his eyes told her a different story. She slowly moved closer and closer to him until she stood in front of him.

"So I will save you."

Caterina didn't feel threatened by the strange man before her. But comfort. Yes, she felt very comforted by his presence. His black coat whipped around him as a strong gust of wind blew into the room. She glanced up at his eyes then down at his open hand. She grabbed it.

"Who…Are you?"

He gently closed his hand around hers. She looked around at the dead vampires. "Did you kill them? They killed my family…" He nodded slowly, listening carefully to what she said before nodding. Almost as if he was trying to remember what each word meant. Caterina locked eyes with him. "They'll be looking for me at the house…will you take me there? I don't want to be alone." For the first time in hours she finally felt safe. This strange man who came from the catacombs was going to help her.

"My name is Caterina. What is your name?"

The man's hair covered most of his face but she could see his pale skin when the breeze blew it away. Under the black coat he wore a once white uniform of some sorts. But she couldn't see much past the coat. His skin was cold, almost like ice, but was beginning to become warm from her hand. He pushed opened one of the two doors and stared sadly out into the night.

"Abel. My name is Abel."


	2. Suspicion

Chapter Two- Suspicion

The room was small and white, but cluttered with objects. It made him uncomfortable. The walls were bare and reminded him of somewhere…somewhere he couldn't quite remember. After a dreadful two hour drive, Abel was about to lose it. The small room felt as if it was slowly closing in on him. And the thirst was back already. He folded his hands on top of the table. He sat still, lifeless. The door behind him opened and two large men came in, both wearing guard uniforms. Abel's senses quickly picked up their caution.

"So…Mr.…..What did you say your name was?"

Abel stayed quiet until they both sat down across from him. "Abel." The tension in the room spiked, wrapping around Abel until he felt the urge to gag. Suddenly the taste of blood spilled into his mouth. He swallowed it away and sat up straight. "Abel what? What's your last name?" Abel glanced past the men and stared at the small window behind them. "Nightroad." One of the men quickly wrote it down on a sheet of paper.

"How are you involved with the vampires? Did you know they were going to attack?" Abel broke his stare and looked at the men, wide eyed. "What?" The taller man, who was writing everything down stopped moving his pen. "Did you plan the attack? What was your reason? Why save Caterina and not her mother? Who are you working for?" Abel backed up and stood. "I didn't-"

The door flung open. A young man with dark hazel hair stepped inside. "That's enough…What a rude way to question someone. I'll be taking over. Please leave." The guards stood up. "Yes Professor." The new man waited until the guards left then shut the door. He gently placed his hand on Abel's shoulder. "Do forgive them. They aren't the brightest star in the sky, if you understand. Please sit." Abel watched the man with blank eyes. All of this was beginning to become tiring. "My name is Professor William Walter Wordsworth. And you are?" Abel slowly sat back down. "Abel Nightroad." These questions were becoming annoying. He could already feel his fangs lowering down from his gums.

"I see…I must thank you for saving Lady Caterina. She's one of my favorite students. You see, I was hired to teach her since she cannot go to a normal school. With her father being the pope and all…many people try to harm her. But…I do have a few questions for you. If you do not mind that is…do you mind?" Trying to make sense of all this was hard. Abel's mind wouldn't focus. His head was swimming far away and the pitching of his fangs was starting to bother him. "And if I don't answer…"William smiled. He pulled a pipe form his pocket and lit it. He puffed on the pipe for a few seconds then said "Then you're welcome to leave. We are not holding you here against your will…I suppose you could I'm curious. Caterina told me you came from nowhere, down in the catacombs and single handed killed three vampires." William looked over the man while he thought of his answer.

The man was wearing a torn black coat with some type of white clothing under. His frosty blue eyes were a color so mystifying William had never seen anything like it before. The man looked young, most likely in his early twenties, maybe a few years younger than himself. His hair was odd. Such a light silver, it almost seemed like white. "Where did you grow up?" Abel's expressions changed. Some-what sad looking. William realized maybe those type of questions weren't going anywhere. Then he spotted it. Blood splattered across the young man's face. It was on his shaggy coat too. "Nevermind that. How about you freshen up." The young man's face became unreadable.

"It doesn't matter who you are…You saved Caterina. You're welcome here. Come on…I'll show you to a room so you can wash that blood off." Abel slowly lifted a hand to his face, touching the blood stain on his cheek. Maybe a bath would be okay. He stood up and followed the man out of the small room. The air became light and fresh and much, much easier to breath. Abel became relaxed again. He started to map out the building, in case the time came where he needed to leave. William showed him to an empty dorm room. "You can stay here for the night. If you need anything my room is right across the hall." William turned and entered the room right across from the empty room.

Abel walked inside the room and locked the door behind him. To his relief the room was larger than the other one. It had a single bed and a desk with a good sized window. A door inside the room led to a small bathroom. He stood there, unsure of the new room. Unsure of what to do. His whole life he had been told what to do, when to do it, and even how to do certain things. This new freedom was almost suffocating him. He opened the other door and peered inside the bathroom. He shivered violently when a foggy memory drifted into his mind. He couldn't make out the faces but the voices were clear. He moved out of the bathroom and sat at the chair in front of the desk. He knew now he wasn't going to stay. No, he needed the vast darkness. The pure quiet, without worry and stress. Without people. He ranked his hand through his dirty hair. As he shut his eyes, another scene played out in his mind.

_The hallway was dimly lit and smelled heavily of cleaning product. He wasn't supposed to leave his room, but the locking system was much too easy to rewire and unlock. He stepped into the hallway. No one was in sight. He slowly walked down the hall, his eyes set forward, watching for any sign of life. The hallway led into many different rooms, all with similar locks like his quarters had. He turned the corner and bumped into a scientist. His face showed no emotion as he stared up at the young scientist. _ _"Abel? Who let you out?" The young man bent down in front of the younger male. Abel said nothing just kept staring at the man. He had no idea who he was. Since he didn't drag him back to his room or drug him on sight, he guessed the man was new. He didn't like new people. All he wanted was to see his brother. He didn't like anyone else._

The young scientist gently grabbed onto Abel's arm and turned him around. "Go back into your room, okay?" Abel could sense Cain nearby. He froze, refusing to move. The older man sighed. He looked over his shoulder and quickly started to push Abel down the hallway. "Listen kid, I hear someone coming down the hallway. Just go back in your room before I have to use force on you."

_Abel stopped and shoved the man out of his way. Why were they keeping him from Cain? All he wanted was to talk to him. See if he was okay. The young scientist became panicked. He knew if another scientist saw his slip in judgment he would fired right away…maybe even killed. And even worse would be done to the boy. The boy! He looked around, finding he had turned the corner. _ _Abel stood reaching out towards his twin. Two older scientists blocked them from reaching out towards each other. As if Abel would taint Cain somehow. The youngest scientist watched helplessly as the older scientist stabbed Abel in the arm with a large needle. The young teen screamed out in pain as his brother stood there and smiled. The young scientist backed up, horrified by Abel's twin's reaction. Abel slowly lost control over his body and fell to the floor._

Abel stared down at the wooden desk. His eyes glazed over, his face still. A newspaper sat at the edge of the desk. It looked new. His hand reached out and pulled it in front of him. He blinked a few times, clearing his mind. He flipped through the paper and finally found a date. A wave of nausea washed over him. He quickly counted up the years and stood, knocking over the chair as he ran out of the room. He knocked on William's door, fast and urgent.

"What is it? Something wrong? Oh…you haven't-"Abel shoved the newspaper in front of the young man's face. "Is this the date?" William raised an eyebrow at the mysterious man in front of him. "Yes, it's today date. Why?" The man's face paled. He blinked at the newspaper a few times then turned and headed back into his room. William followed him before he could shut the door. "Did you not know the date?" Abel glanced back at him. His eyes were wild with a tint of red bleeding into his ice blue color. William had never seen anything like it.

"It's…nothing." He mumbled. William nodded and left the odd man alone. Abel shut his door and leaned against it. How was this happening? If he was correct about the date…then it had been over nine _hundred_ years. He swallowed away his worries and sulked into the bathroom. He shredded his dirty coat and uniform and turned on the water. He quickly slipped into the tub.

"Nine hundred years…" He sunk his head under the water. Where they alive? Was he the only one left? If it had been so long, there was no way anyone would know about them. All the information would have been destroyed. Well…he hoped. That meant the background search the guards had been planning to do would come up with nothing. As far as everyone knew…he was no one now. Even through a few hundred years ago he was Commander, or lord, and of course, 02.


	3. Death

Past Life

Chapter three- Death

Abel lay on the bed with wide eyes. He wasn't tired. His mind was swimming in circles, trying to remember around everything. The night had gone by too fast and soft rays of light now slipped into his room. A soft knock on his door caught his attention, snapping him out of his daze. He stood up, cautiously. Abel opened the door to find William standing outside his room.

"Morning Abel. Is that okay if I call you that? Or should I call you ?" Abel shrugged his shoulders. "Abel is fine." He stood waiting for the man to tell him to leave but to his surprise, William said "Would you like some breakfast? Caterina has been asking for you. Would you like to join us?" His head felt dizzy from all the choices. What was he supposed to do? Tell him no? Wouldn't be rude? He slowly nodded, giving in. A fresh meal couldn't do any harm after all he needed to eat too.

Abel followed William through the long hallways. His mind was still blank and foggy as if he had yet to awaken. Maybe he should have slept last night. After all no one came in and bothered him. The new privacy was welcomed. At least here had had gained some respect. And he didn't even need a title. William showed him into the dining hall. A large wooden table sat, taking up most of the room. With the large amount of chairs he thought many, many people were going to be joining them. But not soul even passed by. Caterina sat at one end, waving at him. Her face was grim but the sparkle in her eye never faded.

"Good morning." Caterina said. Abel wasn't sure how the young girl could be so brave. But he had high respect for her. And it had only been one day. "Abel? Are you hungry?" Caterina asked. He followed William's lead and sat down across from him. Caterina sat at the end and looked at both men. "Is everything okay?" She asked. William nodded, his eyes glued to Abel.

After a very awkward meal Abel decided to help William with some of his research. Since it seemed he would be sticking around for a bit longer. At least this way he would be learning about these people. But upon entering Professor William's study he soon regretted his chose. Jars filled with who knows what lined the walls. Books of all sorts and odd medical tools sat piled up on the large desk. "And…You're a professor? What do you teach?" Abel asked, standing in the doorway.

"A little of this and little of that. Right now I'm doing some research on the Methuselah. Do you know much about them?" Abel swallowed. He knew _everything_ about them. Instead he shook his head. It was better to lie and blend in. "What do you know about them?"Abel asked. "Well…They live up to three hundred years, feed off of human blood. Of course each one has its own special ability. Such as haste and such…At the moment I am doing research about the Armageddon. You familiar with that?"

Abel moved next to the single window. He leaned against the wall and stared outside. Rain beat down against the glass. "Not at all…" William smiled. He started to tell a tale so familiar it seemed as if it had just happened. But if it had really been over nine hundred years there was no way many people knew of it. So how did he? Abel became pale.

His head started to ache. Where were all of the files? The labs? His sister? What had he missed out on? William's voice sounded distant as if Abel was no longer standing in front of him. "I was scanning through some old books, which you can only get in Rome and found a very interesting article. There was many people reporting just before the war broke loose that a group of strange people appeared and just like that everything had gone downhill. Some say they were the ones who started the war but others say they were gods that fell from the sky. What a delightful tale, huh?"

Abel's hands were shaking. _Gods. _It was nothing like that. No, they were monsters, mutilated. "Never heard of it. But it sounds very unlikely." He murmured. William watched him cross the room. Abel picked up an old book lying onto of William's desk. It was written in an ancient language, but he knew it well.

"I must ask you, Abel, for it was a rather odd place to find someone. What were you doing in the old catacombs?" Abel glanced up at him. William noticed right away the reddish tint from the night before was no longer tainting his ice blue eyes. Was it an affect of the lighting? Or had it never been there in the first place?

Before Abel could answer Catnera walked inside the room. She took a seat on the couch. Her hands folded neatly on her lap. William took a seat next to her. "They caught the vampire who escaped…The one who killed Mother." William nodded. Unlike any girl her age she refused to cry. As far as she was concerned what happened, happened and her mother wouldn't have wanted her to waste her time mourning when other things needed to be done.

Good. Now he could leave. The young girl was safe and sound. He had done what he could and at least she was with someone she trusted. Her eyes locked with his. "Abel…Thank you for the other night." He nodded, putting the book back onto the desk with the other ones.

It was cold. And bland whiteness surrounded him like a blanket. His chambers were dull. He liked it that way. He never needed much, never asked for anything either. Cain's rooms had been decorated nicely. As were the girl's rooms. But nothing could cover up the fact he was nothing more than a lab rat.

There was no work to be done. No tests to be done either. The lack of work bothered him to the point he became angry. He stood up, pacing his room, looking for something that needed his attention. A sudden ache in the back of his head stopped him dead in his tracks. Some thing was off. He opened his door and snuck out in to the hall. It was empty. He moved fast, following the twisty halls. Cain would surely know what's up.

Abel stopped, leaning against a wall. He tried to sense where his brother was but somehow he couldn't. Then he remembered Cain was in the lab, doing some type of test today. Surely he had to still be in there. He slipped inside the lab. Inside terror grabbed him by the throat. It stunk like blood and rotting flesh. Dead men littered the floor. And in the middle of it all lay Cain.


	4. A Normal Day

Truly sorry for the lack of updates dear readers. Been very busy with dealing with reality. Do remember I update information such as release dates on my DA account. As of right now Past life is the only fanfiction I'm working on. My other TB fanfic will most likely be rewritten (again) sorry for causing you to wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it extra long.

Past Life

Chapter Four- A Normal Day

It always ended up like this. Stuck inside the room so small it barely had enough space to stretch out his long legs. No matter what he said, they ignored him and blamed it all on his doing. Even if he had been seen somewhere else. They were trying to break him. But they never do. He just sits there, holding his legs to his chest. His shaggy hair covers his face, shielding it from them.

"Abel."

He glanced up, letting his hair slide away from his face. His pale ice colored eyes shimmered with sadness for a second. Lilith stood with arms at her side, completely calm. Abel looked up at grimly. His face was bruised blue and purple, but showed signs of early healing. He refused to speak, not from fear but from not knowing what to say.

A wave of shivers ran down his spine. He dropped his head down, his chin resting on his heaving chest. "Abel…Please speak to me. Don't be this way. Everything is okay." A low rumble filled his ears. He glanced up. A shadow came up behind Lilith. Cain's grin sent Abel's stomach dancing in tight knots.

"Go away!"

"Go away!" Abel woke up, breathing heavily. His head was pounding, his heart raced wildly. He grabbed onto his shirt, tugging open the first few buttons. Sweat dripped down his pale forehead. Pieces of silver hair stuck onto his face. He felt uncomfortable. And to make matters worse someone was knocking at his door. He shoved off his sheets and stood up. His long legs shook like a newborn fawn's.

"Who is it?"

"William."

He sighed and grabbed his coat. He tugged it on over his nightshirt and slipped on a pair of pants. The door clicked opened. William inspected Abel with displeasure. "Lady Caterina would like to speak with you in the office." Abel nodded, allowing William to show him to the room in question.

William brushed his knuckles against the aged wood door. "Come in." He opened the door and held it open as Abel walked inside. Caterina sat behind a grand wooden desk. Stacks of files stood in front her. She moved some over and pointed at a chair sitting in front of the desk. He got the picture and sat down.

This was it. They were going to spend him away. Over the last few days he had been ready for it. The fresh food and warm bed were nice but he knew he didn't need them in order to survive this new world. It would just take a while.

"I have been accepted into the university. And although it is a good chance to learn I am the target of many people's guns. So I would…like to ask you if you would be my bodyguard." Her voice was hard, like stone at the start but as the words unraveled a soft red covered her cheeks and her voice became barely a whisper.

She blinked a few times, gaining her confidence and looked him in the eye. William stood at the doorway, watching them. Abel glanced at him then at the young girl in front of him. "And you trust me to do so, so easily? What if I am one of those people?" Caterina smiled. "I trust you. Although it was rather odd that we couldn't find anything on you. Did you give us a fake name?"

Abel shook his head. "The pay isn't the best. But you could have a room to yourself free of charge."

"I am not interested in money."

The room went quiet. "Then what do you want in order to become my guard?" William cleared his throat, catching Caterina's attention. "Lady Caterina there are many people we can hire for the job." She slammed her tiny fists down. "I do not want just anyone. I want him. Only he can save me from _them_!"

"I'll do it."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Maybe it would be a stupid, not well thought out choice but it would do. This way he had time on his side. "Thank you." He nodded and stood, walking past William into the hallway. William grabbed his wrist. "I do have one question for you before you take one more step. Just who are you?"

"No one."

The next week was cramped pack with training. Do this when this happens; don't do this when this happens. Always do this and remember that. It got old very fast. Abel found it very dull. But he found the evening to himself. But as things quieted down and people retired to their rooms, Abel found himself more and more fond of exploring the manor alone in the night's darkness.

The thirst was growing.

And it was becoming harder to control _them _as each day went by. Early morning he headed off to assist Caterina at school. That lasted until early evening. Then it was diner and then the rest of the day was his. He had thought about leaving for a day, find a Methuselah and end it before it got out of control. But he found no time to ask for a day off.

Caterina's fourteenth birthday was quickly approaching and a party was to be planned, leaving him stuck going over the security plans. By midnight he grown restless and finally put down the map and notes of escape routes.

Abel locked the door and flung open the windows. The drop would be a hard one. The window was on the third floor. Below was a fence, with sharp spiked posts. His eyes scanned over the whole area. The biggest question was how to return? Just as he got one foot out the window, ready to jump down, someone knocked on his door.

He turned inside and shouted "Who is it?"

"William of course. May I speak with you, Mr. Nightroad?"

He sighed and angled himself back inside the room. He unlocked the door. William pushed his way into the room. "I'm afraid we have just caught word of a pending attack tonight. Please get Caterina and take her to one of the safe spots. I will be there shortly." Abel held in a growl. He nodded and darted down the hallway.

Over the last month Caterina had grown on him. She hid her emotions well but he could see past her walls. She was kind and soft hearted. She didn't like to be alone when out in public and enjoyed to learn. She was a joy to speak to.

But was becoming more and more stubborn as she grew up. Abel entered her office, finding her calmly working. "Now you must be a bit worried, lady Caterina?" She didn't bother to look up. "Not at all." Abel sighed, leaning against her desk. "I am supposed to take you to another location. But if you are too busy…I suppose we can become sitting ducks. That works too."

"We are not in danger."

Abel frowned. "But we are. They are surrounding the manor as we speak. Do make the right choice before there is no time."

"I will not pick up and leave every time some fool wants my head. It's annoying and rude. I want one evening where I can finish up my work in peace. Abel you are welcomed to leave but I am not leaving."

He sighed. "Then I suppose I can't either. I missed diner you know, this is going to be bothersome." Caterina looked up at him and slowly smiled. "You sound like a whiny little kid." Abel shrugged and sat down on the couch next to the window. "You know if you sit there they could shoot you." Again he shrugged. He could easily survive a bullet. He focused on counting how many people were outside.

"Lady Caterina!" William came running into the room. His face red from panic. "We need to go. Why are you two just sitting there?" Abel glanced at Caterina. "Merely following orders. Come sit with us. Do shut the door; it's letting in cold air." Caterina smirk at his tone of voice. "Do hurry, Professor. We don't need a rat to get in."

Unsure what other choices he had, William shut the door, locking it. He took a seat next to Abel after a minute of thinking. "This is not safe." Abel leaned his head back. "And there is no diner in here." He groaned. Caterina laughed softly. "And you two are rather annoying. I am trying to work, aren't I?"

Abel could feel the pain rising up, soaring throughout his body. The soft, damning whispers filling his mind. A bullet came thought the window. William ducked down, holding his hands to the back of his head as bits of glass flew into the air. Caterina stood, standing near the far wall by the door, away from the window. Abel reached up, pulling the bullet from his shoulder. Blood stained his hand.

"Oh dear…I just had this ironed." He mumbled, poking a finger though the bullet hole left in the white fabric. William stared at him in shock. "Are you hurt? You're bleeding." Abel moved back the fabric. The bullet had only scrapped his skin. "No I will be fine. Caterina do you have a cloth or tissue? I don't want this to stain." She reached over onto her desk just as a round of bullets entered though the window, shattering it.

Glass fell down like crystallized rain. Abel stood, blocking both Caterina and William. Piece of glass stuck out of his back. Yet the pain was very little to him. "Are you alright?" He whispered. Caterina nodded her head against his chest. She gripped onto his sleeve. "You're bleeding. Oh Abel I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"No it is fine. I've been though worse. But I do think it's time for us to find a better hide out." Caterina nodded, refusing to let go of his sleeve. He looked down at her. She seemed so small now. He guided her out of the room once he checked to make sure it was safe. The three of them darted into the empty hallway. Downstairs they could hear the sharp sound of guns firing. William pointed at the library. "The passage way should come in handy." He whispered as shadows loomed up the stairs.

Abel ushered the two into the library. He gently shut the door, pressing a table against them. For there was no lock this time. William looked around the bookshelves. "It was…Ah. This one here." Abel stayed near the doors as the Professor struggled to open the passageway. Caterina yelped as someone banged against the doors.

The doors went inwards, ready to give but the table held them firmly in place. Abel slowly backed away, unsure whether to stay near Caterina or block the doors if the intruders got in. "It's open." William said. Abel moved away from the doors, picked Caterina up and followed William down the dark twisted staircase. The bookshelf shut behind them. The stair well became dark as the night without the glow of the moons.

Caterina rested her head on his shoulder. Her thick curls tickled his cheek. "Where to?" William whispered, reaching out blindly in front of them. Abel pushed past him. "Grab hold of my coat. I will lead the way." William grabbed hold of the bottom of his coat just as Abel started down the stairs. As the traveled down to the first floor, banging and shouting filled the hollow stair well.

"There should be an exist up ahead. It should be behind a painting." William whispered. Abel reached out with one hand, removed his glove with his teeth and ran his hand against the wall. A line stuck out, giving away the exist. Abel moved open the door with his hip. The room was luckily empty. But turned out to be ballroom. Windows lined the room, not giving them much of a hiding spot.

William came out, shutting the door behind him. "We should go through that door. There we should be able to find a way out though the back courtyard." But Abel wasn't listening. Footsteps swarmed the hallway. "Open the door now. Get inside and stay inside. No matter what you hear. Stay inside." He handed Caterina over to William, who put her down. They slipped back inside the hidden passage.

The darkness crept over them like spiders to their prey. William slung his arm over Caterina's shoulders. She stayed close, but had an ear pressed to the thick hidden wall. "This isn't right…leaving him out there." She whispered harshly. William shook his head, but she couldn't see. "I know."

Abel stood in the middle of the room, his hands folded behind his back. The intruders washed into the room, blocking the doors out. "Seriously…in less the brat is now a six foot tall male, we have the wrong person." One yelled. Abel grinned. "See that coat, you moron! He's her guard dog." Abel slowly turned around, his fangs poking out of his upper lip.

"Shoot him down boys!"

Gun fire filled the room. Caterina yelped softly, moving away from the door. "They're going to kill him." William said without thinking. Caterina shook her head. "No. Not him."

The room outside of the wall behind quiet. William waited five minute then opened the door. The intruders lay dead. Abel stood at the very far side; looking out the window that over saw the sea. "Abel!" Caterina chirped, running over to him. William grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. Bullet holes littered Abel's back. There was no way he could be alive. He simply was propped up against the window. "The bullets must have ricocheted, killing everyone…" He said sullenly.

But then to their surprise Abel turned around. His face and chest was covered in blood. No signs of wounds. He offered them a loop sided smile and said "I'm sorry…They weren't listening." Something was off about him but Caterina couldn't place it.

"You…you killed them?" William asked. Abel glanced down at the bodies. "I did." The words didn't matter to Caterina. She walked right into the pool of blood to get to Abel. "Are you hurt?" She asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"Although I am hungry."


	5. Update please read

Hello! And longtime no see! This is only an update and I am posting it on every fanfic I've published. I have been very busy with my novels and improving my writing, as well as sewing and other real life issues.

But I am here to inform all my readers there is good news! These stories don't have to drop off with no ending. I am moving over to the new site Archive of Our Own.

I want you, my readers, to message me with your favorite pairing from Trinity Blood. And what you liked about my old stories. I may update one of them and would love some input. My writing has improved a ton since I've last updated my fanfics. If I get more than five messages then I will bring back one of the stories with an updated plot that will be finished on the new site.

Your support means the world to me.


End file.
